1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to apparel and/or clothing accessories containing a fluid container. In particular, disclosed are systems and methods for providing apparel and/or accessories that selectively contain a fluid container that can be filled with a fluid, such as a drinkable liquid.
2. Background
Liquids are necessary to sustain life. However, it is not always convenient to carry liquids while traveling, working, commuting, attending meetings, or attending social events. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to augment, replace, or provide new methods of carrying liquids.